


Dog Days of Summer

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Simple Callings [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin finally convinced Mary and Chris that Maverick needs a buddy. Chris takes Vin to the animal shelter to pick out a new one. Vin chooses a large German Sheppard and names it Cash. When Ray and the others come to meet the dog Ray is terrified dog is the same kind that Gerreaux used to keep Ray and Holden inline in New Mexico</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The Wish~

Vin scrolled though the website again. The same picture caught his eye every time. The dark eyes full of cheer, the soft brown and black fur. The German Shepard was the best-looking dog Vin had ever seen. Maverick should like him and the post on the shelter’s website said the dog did well with other dogs and cats (so the barn cats wouldn’t mind him). He was two years old; his dad did say no puppies. His dad had said that there were plenty of older dogs that deserved homes too. And Maverick was just a big puppy anyway so a second dog should be a bit more mature.  
Vin looked around his room. It was spotless, and there was nothing just shoved in the closet (though the one wardrobe drawer was another story). He had done the laundry for two months now, and emptied the dishwasher every night. And tonight when his dad got home, they would be heading to the shelter in the small town by their ranch. Their new family member would be coming home. Yes, Vin played with and took care of Maverick but this new addition he would be HIS dog.   
They already had a leash. Vin had sent his big brother Billy a photo of the dog, and the two had even picked a name, Cash, and this weekend Billy would be coming in to see them.  
Billy was Mary’s son from her marriage. After her husband had died, Mary had sent Billy to live with his grandparents and they in turn had enrolled him in a private boarding school. When Chris and Mary had got together four years ago he debated moving back. He debated it again two years ago when they took in Vin, but he was fitting in well at the school and didn’t really want to leave. He had been back the first week of June. His school got our earlier then Vin’s. He had a chance to meet Ray, Ginny and Rose. Then he was going to his summer camp that his school offered. Billy went to St. John's Military School in Salina, Kansas. He had transferred there last year (his grade nine year) after determining that he wanted to be in the military when he graduated. He had previously been in a co-ed school in Colorado Springs. Vin had just finished grade three and was getting ready for grade four in the fall. He had no idea what he wanted to do after school. He wondered if by the time he was the same age as Billy he would.  
It would be awesome weekend, tonight Cash comes home, tomorrow Billy comes, and on Saturday, Everyone would be coming out to meet Cash. Vin was not going to send out any pictures of Cash. He wanted it to be a surprise. He looked at the clock. Dad would be home in an hour better go sweep the porch.  
-=-=-=  
Chris pulled up to the ranch at just a few minutes after six. He had made good time on the highway home and traffic had not been too bad in the city.   
He smiled as he got out. The porch was spotless, the plants were watered and there was even some extra wood on the ready to chop pile. He was proud of his son he had wanted his own dog so badly and had really put in the work of the extra chores to earn the extra allowance to afford the adoption fees and first check-up.  
Chris headed inside. Vin was sitting in the living room trying (and failing) to contain his excitement. Chris was bad he took his time putting his briefcase away, Mary watched and smiled from the couch, and Chris slowly went through the mail bill, bill, bill, junk. Chris snuck a peek of his nine year old peeking up over the couch.  
“Oh hey Junior, you waiting for something?” Chris asked with a sly smile.  
Vin trying to not be rude and just blurt out.  
“Today is Thursday”  
“It is”  
“And…..”  
“Hmm something about a dog…” Chris smiled “get your shoes and get in the truck Vin”  
Vin cheered as he darted for the door and pulling on his pre-tied runners. Mary smiled and followed.  
-=-=  
It took all that was in him to keep himself from running into the shelter. Vin bounced up and down on his feet as he and Chris approached the desk. The lad smiled.   
“Hello Mr. Larabee are you here to pick up your dog.”  
“We are.” Chris said.   
“We will bring him out”  
Vin got worried, did his dad pick out the dog, but he hadn’t told his mom and dad what kind he wanted, he thought he was going to get to pick it out. He didn’t want to be ungrateful, but he didn’t want any other dog but Cash the German Sheppard. Vin stood in silence telling his brain to tell his mouth to say thank you no matter what dog came through the doors.  
Vin heard them in the hall, he closed his eyes as the door opened, he heard a bark, it was loud not that of one of the small dogs his mom liked. He opened his eyes to see it. It WAS Cash.  
“Cash!” Vin moved forward and hugged the dog who in turn licked his cheek  
Chris smiled “Cash, I like that name”  
“How did you know?” Vin said still cuddling the dog  
“Well you have been drawing German Shepard’s all over your sketch book and there was only one in the three shelters we looked at. That’s why I called ahead to get him ready. He’s all checked out so all we have to do is sign the papers and take him home.”  
“Do I get to sign too” Vin beamed  
“Sure” The lady from the shelter said, pulling up a duplicate copy of the forms so vin could sign something.


	2. ~Showing Off~

“And see I also taught him to shake paw. “ Vin said holding out his had to Cash, who put his paw in his hand. Billy smiled.  
“He’s a great dog Vin”  
“And I got him an’ Maverick doing tricks together they play dead and roll over together.”  
Billy smiled. It was a long drive from the Denver airport to the ranch but Vin made it seem shorter. Vin had been allowed to text him from Chris’s phone. The entire drive was filled with pictures of Cash, by himself, with maverick, with vin and with Chris. His mom had pre-warned Billy that Cash had the energy of Vin and JD combined and had a lot of power in the channelling of that energy. Vin already had several bruises from playing around with the pup.  
Maverick had come and curled up on Billy and had not really moved since. He missed his Billy.  
Vin was on the floor with Cash. Trying to show him how to sit up and beg.  
Chris smiled as he entered from the dining room.  
“Come on you for dinner is ready.”  
Vin and Billy stood. Maverick went to Cash and nudged him to follow. Vin smiled  
“Mav is also helping me teach Cash. Except he’s teaching him to mooch”  
Billy laughed as then headed to the kitchen.


	3. ~Unexpected Reaction~

Vin sat on the porch with Cash. Billy was playing fetch with Maverick. Chris was getting the barbeque ready for dinner tonight. Maverick had already taught Cash how to stare at the steaks to elicit guilt into Chris who in turn got out extra meat to feed the dogs. JD and Buck had already arrived and JD was inside showing Mary the new cookie recipe he had learned at Miss Casey’s (their babysitter, also Nettie Wells niece)   
A car pulled up. It was Nathan, Rain Ginny and Rose. Nathan got out and opened the door for Ginny who hurried around the car and opened the door for Rose. Vin smiled as Rose got out. She had her new leg. Rose wave as they came over.  
“Cool isn’t it”  
“Very, is it awkward to walk?” Vin asked as Cash started to sniff them  
“A little but Stevie my therapist said it will get easier.” Rose said before turning to pet Cash. “he’s beautiful”  
“Thank you. How are you Ginny” Vin knew that Ginny was having her own lasting effects of being held captive. Her pneumonia had been so severe that it had left her lungs scarred. In the month since the doctors had learned that these scars could lead to Ginny’s lungs spontaneously collapsing. Nathan had told Chris how scary it was the first time it happened. It still scared her, but Ginny was not bothered by it. And was learning when she was ok and it would fix itself and when to seek out Nathan or Rain for help. She had only had three but the doctors said as she grew they may become more prevalent.   
“Come inside JD wants you to try his cookies right away” Vin smiled. The girls followed him in.   
They were just biting in when another car pulled up. Ezra. His new car had a great sound. His Jag was not compatible with the booster seat that tiny Ray required so he kept that for work days and bought a new car. Ray picked it out. An Aston Martin Vanquish. She loved telling them the story of going to the car dealership. Her first bus ride, Buck figured it probably was Ezra’s too.   
Vin left Cash in the kitchen chewing his rawhide and went to see Ray. He liked Ray, She was what his mom called spunky. She was five but was going to be entering grade one. (all the girls had taken placement tests, Ginny would be in Grade three, Rose in Grade one with Ray). Ray carefully got out of the car. She too had suffered lasting effects of the life she had led. Ezra said that she got sore and stiff easily probably from all the dampness in the rooms she was held and all the abuse she had been though at the hands of her guards.  
“Hi Vin!” She said lighting up  
“Hi Ray.”   
She hurried over and gave him a big hug.  
“I missed you.”  
“Oh”  
“I finished reading the book on horses and Daddy bought me a different book and I wanted to share it with you. It’s in our backpack.” She said motioning to the blue and purple Princess Anna (from Frozen) backpack slung over his shoulder.  
“Ok we can look at it after dinner. Dad’s almost finished grilling up the steaks. Maverick and Cash have already mooched two hotdogs off of him”  
Ray laughed as Vin looped his arm around hers and led her inside. Ezra smiled at followed.  
Cash was very excited about seeing all the new faces Chris had let him out on to the porch and he was chasing JD and Ginny. Vin Came around the corner of the house with Ray. Cash’s ears perked up and he turned and darted towards his owner and this new face.  
Ray’s terrified scream was probably heard the next county over as she broke away from Vin and ran straight towards her father and she was up in his arms in a blink of an eye. Vin stood in shock as Buck managed to grab on to Cash’s collar. Mary ushered Ezra and the terrified Ray inside.  
“I don’t understand Dad.” Vin said tears forming in his eyes “Rays not scared of dogs she plays with Miss Casey’s”  
“I don’t know Junior” Chris said hugging him. “Your mom went in to see. Why don’t you and JD take Ginny, Rose and Cash to the barn. Cash can bug Pony and I’m Sure Ginny and Rose want to visit the horses.”  
Vin just nodded and went over to Cash and hugged him “I’ll be ok Cash, Ray has just been though a lot”  
Cash licked his cheek and the four were off to the barn.


	4. ~Rational Fears~

Inside the Larabee-Travis living room Ezra sat on the couch holding a still sniffling Ray. She had cried so hard she had thrown up which made her cry even more. Ezra had calmed her enough for him and Mary to change her into some of JDs clothes. They still didn’t know what had sparked this drastic reaction. Ray (as well as Ginny and Rose) had been seeing Dr. Abby McGee a child Psych therapist.  
Mary finished rolling up the leg of the jeans for Ray as Ezra held her water for her. She was leaning on his chest head on his shoulder still sniffling. Ezra rubbed her back and just calmly talked.  
“That is a big mean dog” Ray quietly said.  
“Cash is just a puppy he’s bigger than Casey’s Puppy Poppy but she’s still a pup” Mary said sitting beside them. “He’s got a lot of energy but he’s not mean, he was coming to greet you.”  
“Those are mean dogs!” Ray said holding Ezra tighter “They growl and they chase you when you try to run, they chew you when the men tell them too. Those dogs hurt Holden.”  
Mary looked at Ezra, Ray had only once previously mentioned Holden he had been another of the captive kids held in New Mexico. He was the one who taught little Ray to read so she would have some distraction to the horrors the kids faced.  
“Did he hurt Holden in the barn?” Ezra asked about the place where Ray had been held after Gereaux had transferred her to Denver. Ray shook her head  
“Holden didn’t get to come to Denver. He got hurt a few days before. He tried to get me some more books they thought he was running away so they sent the dogs after him and they chewed him. He slept the whole day before they took him and then made me move here.”  
She buried her face in Ezra’s face and cried. Mary and Ezra looked at each other with horror. That evil man had let a dog mull a boy then left him for dead. He had most likely died in that room with Ray. They had probably moved her so they could abandon that house. Ezra hugged his daughter close.  
“Cash isn’t like that. He’s a good puppy.” He said “Vin is going to train him to be a very good dog like Maverick and Poppy”

Ray just shook her head and started to cry more. Ezra rubbed her back.  
“While I don’t want to upset our other young ones,” Ezra said adjusting Ray on his lap so she wouldn’t slide “Perhaps we should head home”  
“NO Daddy!” Ray said crying “I don’t want to ruin the barbeque”  
Mary hugged her “I’ll go tell vin to let cash play in the Barn, He likes that We’ll put him and Maverick in the paddock to play. OK?”  
Ray gave a tiny nod and Mary headed outside. Ezra hugged his daughter close.   
“I’m sorry Daddy”  
“It’s ok Princess”  
Ray spent the entire time on Ezra lap on the patio, every time Cash barked she flinched. Vin felt really bad but his dad said it was ok.


	5. ~We Can Work it Out~

Ray sat on the indoor swing set in the waiting room. She was coming to see Dr. Abby about what happened at the Barbeque. Ezra sat in one of the chairs alternating between watching her and reading a story in a magazine that while it was missing it’s front cover he’s sure it’s fashion advice had seen it’s heyday in the late 1980’s  
“Hi Ray” Abby said exiting her office “ready to come in”  
Ray smiled and hopped off the swing. “hi Dr. Abby is that a new necklace?”  
“It is” she said kneeling down “it’s a unicorn, my husband bought it for me”  
“Wow it’s really pretty.”  
“Thank you. Come on it I got some new Lego sets we can build while we talk.”  
Ray’s smile grew as they headed in.   
~-~-~-~-~  
Ray held onto her stuffed monkey (Barnaby) tight as they drove out to the Ranch. Abby had been working with Ray for a few weeks and was confident she was ready to go meet cash face to face. She had already sent Chris, Mary and Vin some instructions and had gone though a few scenarios with Ray. Since the boys were in school they had chosen this Saturday. Ray would work with Vin and Cash and if all went well there would be another Barbeque in the night.   
Ezra pulled into the long driveway. He could hear Ray repeating some of the affirmation like bravery quotes Abby had given her. Vin sat on the steps of the front porch, Cash was beside him with his harness and leash on. Vin was holding the leash. Ray hugged Barnaby tight and took a deep breath as Ezra helped her out of the car. Vin just petted Cash, Who was behaving and staying put despite wanting to run up and lick the little one approaching him.  
Ray stopped about a foot away from Cash and puled Barnaby in close. She took a few deep breaths before putting her hand out.  
“Cash is just going to sniff you” Vin said standing “is that ok?”  
Ray nodded and Vin brought the pup closer he sniffed around her.  
Ray carefully put her hand down on top of Cash’s head and gave him a soft pat. Cash gave a happy yip which caused Ray to flinch Vin thought she was going to run but she held her ground but closed her eyes.  
“If he’s good to Vin he’ll be good to me. He’s Vin’s dog, Vin loves him, I can love him” Ray said before opening her eyes “Here goes nothing” she said kneeling and hugging Cash around the neck much like how she would often greet Casey’s dog Poppy. Cash Licked her check which made Ray giggle, and then he rested his head on her shoulder. Ray kissed the top of his head and stood shaking a bit but smiling.   
“I did it daddy I did it!” She happily exclaimed hugging Ezra’s legs. Ezra smiled  
“Yes you did” He smiled.  
Ray hugged Vin.   
“Thank you for helping me Vin.” Ray said   
“You’re very welcome.”  
Ray, Ezra, Cash and Vin headed inside. Ray sat on the end of the couch; Maverick climbed up next to her and put his head on her lap. She scratched behind his ears as Vin sat next to Maverick with Cash. Chris was calling everyone to know that another barbeque was on.  
It took a while for Ray to be fully comfortable around Cash. She had a few nightmares here and there but by mid-august she was playing with Cash as much as Maverick.


End file.
